


what's mine is yours

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: Advent fics 2016 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: “I can’t believe you just did that!” Dan exclaims the instant they get offstage. “This is your award, you spoon,” he emphasises, shaking Phil’s shoulder. “You deserve all the credit, it’s got nothing to do with me!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be the beginning of a longer post-BONCAs fic, and functions as a companion piece as part of my advent fic series that otherwise would not have been posted, as i recognise that my main first advent fic may only please a small audience.
> 
> title from the concept of being married af.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Dan exclaims the instant they get offstage. “This is your award, you spoon,” he emphasises, shaking Phil’s shoulder. “You deserve all the credit, it’s got nothing to do with me!”

“You know that’s not true,” Phil says lowly, leaning in to Dan’s grip and not even glancing at Grace and Mamrie, possibly in an attempt to pretend their conversation is in any way private.

Dan releases Phil’s shoulder and delivers a careful punch in response, swaying into it to mutter a quick ‘love you’ in Phil’s ear as Grace and Mamrie turn to offer their congratulations, mostly uncaring of just how private it is. It’s not like they don’t know, not like a large portion of their audience don’t have a very good idea, perhaps even clearer now than before. Dan honestly can’t bring himself to care.

Only - that’s not quite true. He’s kind of bursting with how much he does care, with the rush of joy at Phil bringing him up even for a victory that was meant to be his alone. It was partially lost under a wave of confusion, briefly, but that slightly smug sense of delight - yeah, this is them, this is how much he means to the best and most important person in his life - is now sat directly under the ocean of pride he feels for Phil. 

~~~

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Dan bursts out once they’ve finally finished with the photographers, before they can quite force themselves - or be forced - to go on to the afterparty; the instant they get a modicum of privacy.

“Thanks,” Phil says, sincere as he can through his grin. “You, too, I can’t believe we won three awards!”

“ _You_ won three awards, Phil, some of us only came home with two,” Dan laughs.

There’s no hint of resentment that Phil might have feared once upon a time - and it really does seem like forever ago now - but he still frowns. “This is as much yours as mine,” he insists. “You’ve been either in or behind every single thing I’ve put out this year, I wasn’t joking on that stage when I said it was only right that you came up too.”

“I know you weren’t,” Dan replies. “And that was... amazing,” he settles on, but Phil can tell from the way the wonder on his face at remembering it had switched to discontent that he’s not happy with his choice of word. “But this is yours,” he goes on. “The mysterious judging panel and our fans chose you, you are the one who deserves and owns this, no matter how much I might have helped it’s ultimately all on you.”

“That’s, you’re-” Phil huffs, unwilling to argue over each of them trying to give the other more praise. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” he says firmly.

Dan just laughs, likely having reached the same conclusion - that this is ridiculous to argue about. “Okay, okay,” he concedes, just a little mocking. “None of this would have happened without both of us, we’re overly codependent and can’t ever succeed individually, are you happy now?”

“Yep,” Phil beams, wishing he could lean in to kiss Dan’s cheek but contenting himself with allowing their fingers to brush as he reaches out to give Dan the Creator of the Year award, hoping he won’t notice, before retrieving his phone from his pocket. “Now, let’s take a selfie!”

“Okay,” Dan agrees brightly, likely happy to have the brief disagreement over. “What have I got here? Hang on a moment - Phil _Lester_!”

Phil just sighs. He really thought he’d get away with that one, especially after the professional photograph had gone so well.

**Author's Note:**

> for context [this](https://twitter.com/BONCASawards/status/801175695120441344) is a professional photo from the BONCAs in which they are sharing the 'Creator of the Year' award and [this](https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/801183515442380805) is Phil's post awards selfie.
> 
> as always you can also find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/nymeriahale) and [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com)!


End file.
